


Empty Nest

by urdearestmom



Series: A is for Alphabet Universe [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, but now he's like 48 instead of being an angsty teenager, mike is being emo again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urdearestmom/pseuds/urdearestmom
Summary: “Probably not-”“Could you stop being self-deprecating for one second?”“Sorry.”





	Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is yet another prompt sent to me on tumblr!! the prompt was "It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?" note that Henry and Vienna are my OCs and they are Mike and El's kids :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

El’s just shut off the lights in the upstairs hallway, getting ready to go to bed, when she notices that the kitchen light is still on downstairs.  _He hasn’t come to bed yet_ , she thinks.

“Mike?” She calls quietly in an attempt to avoid disturbing the kids. Henry’s got an early flight back to New York in the morning and tomorrow is Vienna’s first day of high school, so they both need a good night’s rest. El walks into the kitchen to find her husband sitting at the island with his head resting on his arms. He looks a little sad.

“Hey, bug,” she says. “It’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

He doesn’t answer, just blinks and waits for her to sit down next to him.

“What’s wrong?” El asks, rubbing a comforting hand across his shoulders.

“I don’t know, it’s stupid.”

“Tell me.”

Mike sighs. “It’s Vi’s first day of high school tomorrow, and I can’t even believe it. It feels like she was born yesterday. Like  _I_  started high school last week.”

“Daddy’s little girl is growing up, huh?” El laughs. 

He cuts her a wounded look. “Not just her, Henry’s second year of college?  _College!_  Who let them grow up so fast?”

“We’re pushing fifty, Mike.”

“I know!” He groans, pulling his hands through his hair. “Don’t remind me. One of these days he’s gonna call us and tell us we’re going to be grandparents, I swear.” 

“I think you’re underestimating our son’s ability to focus on his studies,” El replies with a wry grin. 

Mike glowers a little. It’s not an uncommon expression for him, but as they get older El finds it funnier each time. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“So what did you mean, then?” 

He sighs again, this time leaning on her shoulder for comfort. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just kind of sad that they’re getting older and becoming more independent. They don’t need me anymore,” he adds softly.

El scoffs. “Of course they need you, you’re their dad! They miss you when you’re not around.” 

“Yeah, but-” Mike interrupts himself with a disgusted noise. “Ugh, I feel like my mom! I was the stay-at-home parent, I’ve always been there for everything they’ve gone through. Not to say that you haven’t, I just-”

“No, you’ve been more present, I get it,” El says. “Now that they’re dealing with things more on their own, you feel kind of useless, right?” 

“Exactly. It’s stupid.”

El shakes her head exasperatedly. “It’s not stupid, but it is a part of life. They’re only going to get more independent from here on out and you’re going to have to learn to deal with it.”

“That doesn’t really help, El,” Mike answers, frowning.

She smiles now. “That’s because you didn’t let me finish, mouthbreather. The thing is, just because your kids are getting older and doing things on their own doesn’t mean they won’t need you. They’re just gonna have a different set of problems to deal with. Some of those they’ll figure out by themselves, but there will always be bigger issues that they need help with. And who are they going to come to?” 

“Probably not-”

“Could you stop being self-deprecating for one second?” 

“Sorry.” 

El pushes on. “They’re going to come to  _you_  because it’s like you said: you’ve been there for them for everything they’ve gone through, you’ve supported them through thick and thin in whatever they wanted to do. They know they can trust you, and they love you so much, Mike,” she finishes, a light prickling in her eyes informing her of the presence of tears. “And I love you too. It’s been a pleasure raising those kids with you.”

He’s silent for a second but she can see the glassiness of his eyes, telling her that he’s getting a little emotional as well. “God, El,” Mike finally says, voice wavering. “You always know what to say.” 

She leans over to press a kiss to his slightly upturned mouth before quickly getting out of her chair and gesturing to the stairs. “I think it’s time for bed, bug. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”


End file.
